Awkward Circumstances
by RainaValentinexx
Summary: Hinata Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were two very unlikely people. When their respective spouses are found unconscious in a hotel room together, fate brings them together. Hinata can't help but not feel good enough for the only man she's ever loved. Sasuke feels like a blind idiot that's wasted his time. Can they find comfort in each other's arms despite the circumstances?


AWKWARD CIRCUMSTANCES

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, things wouldn't have ended the way they ended.

A/N: Hey guys! This story is different than the rest of my stories. It's a lot more dramatic than my other works. Let me know if you guys want Naruto and Sakura's side of the story in another fic. I'll gladly write it for you guys. Love you guys lots. Don't forget to dm me any requests or follow me on tumblr at otakuinthesheets. Enjoy!

"This is a lot less awkward than I imagined," Hinata softly uttered.

Sasuke scoffed, "Yes, because I always imagined my cheating wife on the verge of a coma with her lover. I didn't imagine this at all."

"I-I was just trying to make small talk, . Please don't use that tone with me."

"I don't want to make small talk with my crappy wife's crappy boyfriend's crappy wife."

Hinata gaped at him, "I'm not a crappy wife."

"You must be since your man ran off with my woman."

"You must be lacking something if she ran off to my husband," Hinata said as she glanced down at his crotch twice.

"She didn't run to Naruto. She limped to him after me," Sasuke threw her a mischievous smirk.

Hinata's eyes widened and her cheeks were soon painted with a pink glow.

Shizune cleared her throat and looked away, "Anyways, your respective partners will be okay. They just both passed out from the toxic fumes in the hotel. I'm sorry that you two had to find out this way. I know that this is a lot to take in."

"This is bullshit."

"This makes sense."

There were two types of people in this world.

The Sasuke's and the Hinata's.

"The firefighters found them both passed out with their arms around each other. The police report said that there was ramen cooking on the stove. They had forgotten it and were um... preoccupied in other manners that they forgot the ramen. Unfortunately, the sprinklers weren't working in their hotel room. The flames did reach Naruto's leg right before the firefighters came. Luckily, the fire didn't leave anybody too hurt."

"I wish it would've," Sasuke proclaimed with a scoff.

Hinata shook her head in disappointment, "Where is your compassion, Mister Uchiha?"

"Gone just like my marriage."

Harsh.

Doctor Shizune cleared her throat, "Well, that's enough of that. I know the circumstances aren't easy to cope with. The good news is that the baby is unharmed."

The two blue headed spouses spontaneously shouted, "Baby?!"

Shizune widened her eyes, "Yes. My records indicate Sakura Uchiha is pregnant."

Hinata gulped.

Sasuke began to pace around the room as he rubbed his temple, "She never told me she was pregnant. That's impossible."

"We have her pregnancy recorded in her files. I can guarantee you she is. Would you like to see a copy of the ultrasound picture?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and dominantly crossed over his chest, "I'd rather gauge my eyes out with a butter knife."

Hinata stood up and put a gentle hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Please calm down. A child is a blessing, you know. You should be happy."

Sasuke shrugged her off, "Don't touch me."

"I'm trying to be here for you. You should feel happy. I've always wanted a child but Naruto was against it."

Sasuke shrugged off Hinata's hand off his shoulder, "Shizune, I just have one question. How far along is she? She's barely showing so I know damn right it's recent."

Shizune flipped through the two manila folders in her hands. Her eyes scanned all over the papers. The tension in the waiting room was evident. Shizune cleared her throat, "She's about six weeks."

Sasuke plopped down in defeat, "I can't believe this."

"Congratulations! At least you're going to be a dad," Shizune tried to cheer him up.

Sasuke shook his head, "No, I'm not. The last time we had sex was almost three months ago. It was on our three year wedding anniversary."

"So that means...", Shizune looked at doe eyed Hinata.

Hinata's eyes widened and watered, "No. No. No. There has to be someone else. Naruto doesn't want kids. He made me go on birth control so why w-would? How could this happen?"

A pitiful Sasuke couldn't resist but to pat her head, "I wouldn't be surprised if there was someone else but chances are..."

Hinata broke down in silent tears. Se tried to desperately wipe away her tears, "This isn't fair. I was so good to him. How could he do this to me?"

Shizune felt uncomfortable and tried to wrap up the tense situation, "I'd suggest you guys come back whenever you're mentally prepared. They're both going to have to stay in bed for a couple days. We need to run more tests on Sakura. We don't want the fumes to have affected the baby. Naruto has third degree burns that need to heal before he gets discharged."

A flushed Hinata wiped away the last of her tears, "So what now?"

Shizune scratched the back of her neck, "I'd suggest you go home and get some sleep. Receiving this type of news isn't easy on the heart or mind. Please don't be too alarming when your partners wake up. They will both be confused and disoriented. That's about it."

"Thank you, Shizune. I appreciate your help," Hinata waved at the doctor as she left the waiting room.

Hinata and Sasuke avoided eye contact. Hinata gulped as she gathered the courage to speak up.

"I hope-"

"This sucks. Like this really fucking sucks. I can't believe I spent one too many years of my life on her. I guess time isn't a measurement of love or loyalty."

Hinata sighed, "Tell me about it. I've been pining for Naruto since I was five. It's been two decades. He's the only man I've ever been with. I don't know how I'm going to adjust."

"Don't lie to make your sob story juicier."

"Lie to you about what exactly?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, "I highly doubt that you've only been with one man."

Hinata put her pink finger, "I swear."

Sasuke smiled a little bit, "You seem a little too innocent. What's your game plan?"

Hinata fiddled with her index fingers, "I'm going to wait by his side until he wakes up. When he wakes up, I'm going to do my best to take care of him. He's my everything."

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You really think he's going to stay with you after all of this? That everything's going to go back to normal?"

"Yes, I do. I think after a thorough explanation and a couple tears here and there, we can start mending things. Naruto and I will be just fine after he apologizes. I'm going to ask him to never see Sakura ever again."

"You do realize he's going to have a baby with my ex-wife, right? They're going to have a child. Not you. Not me. They are going to have a child without us."

"I love babies! I'm okay with it. And hey, she's not your ex-wife. Don't talk about her like that."

"You're almost as beautiful as you are stupid. In less than twenty four hours, I will have the divorce papers printed and ready for her to sign. I'll be damned if she makes a fool out of me again."

"I'm hoping Naruto will come to his senses when he wakes up."

"I highly doubt it but I wish you the best."

"Thank you. You too."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. They didn't look at each other or move. Hinata finally spoke up, "We can't just mope around in the waiting room. Let's go out! Let's go have some fun!"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at her, "Like what?"

"I don't know. Something that doesn't involve a hospital waiting room. I just feel like I died on the inside a little tonight. I need to go feel alive again."

Sasuke smirked, "I don't have a cheating wife waiting for me at home so I might as well."

Hinata grabbed his hand and ran to the parking lot. She ran to her car and let go of his hand. Sasuke was breathing heavily, "What the hell?"

"Do you need a ride or do you want to follow me?"

He took out his car keys and began to walk to his car, "I don't know if this is really a good idea. You're extremely weird."

Hinata began to drive and Sasuke followed her, "I don't care! I have nothing to lose at this point, Mister Uchiha!"

Sasuke lowered his window and drove up next to her, "People who have nothing to lose are crazy people."

"What are you? A psychologist?"

"A lawyer, actually."

Hinata nodded slightly, "Impressive. Will you bail me out of court in case I kill Naruto?"

"If I'm not sitting in the same jail cell as you, then I'll gladly do it. Where are we going?"

"Let's drop off one of these cars to save gas. Do you want me to drive or you?"

"I'm pretty sure you're breaking every speed limit rule in the book so maybe it'll be better if I drive."

"I'll drive! You don't know what we're going to do tonight."

"Neither do you, idiot."

Hinata broke out in a smile, "Touché. Drive up to your house and I'll follow you."

Half an hour later, they pulled up to an extravagant house. Sasuke parked in his garage and went in his house. Hinata waited patiently outside for him. When he came out, he had two bags in his hands.

"What's that?"

"Enough alcohol to make us forget their names."

"That's just what I needed," Hinata laughed and shook her head. Hinata backed out of the driveway and began to drive, "You have a very nice house."

"I won't have it for much longer. When the divorce finalizes, I'm going to leave it to Sakura. There's too many memories in there for me."

"Unfortunately, that gives me a good idea!"

Hinata drove to a cozy house in konoha. She turned off the car and ran to the backyard. Sasuke watched her as she gathered most of the rocks in her backyard. She put the rocks in a circle.

"What are you doing?"

"Please don't ask questions that I can't answer."

"Yes, ma'am."

Hinata dusted off her hands on her jeans, "Come inside and help me please."

Hinata opened the back door and Sasuke went inside. Sasuke looked around and saw many pictures of Hinata and Naruto. Hinata began collecting all of the pictures on the wall. Sasuke followed her lead. She trumped outside and put the pictures in the circle of rocks. She ran back inside and threw orange pieces of clothing from the window.

Sasuke laughed uncontrollably as he collected the clothes and put them along with the pictures. She began to throw Naruto's shoes through the window. A black sneaker hit Sasuke's head.

Sasuke rubbed his head, "Watch where you're throwing those things, Hinata!"

Hinata threw some more out the window and laughed, "Please forgive me, Sasuke!"

She threw out Naruto's entire wardrobe outside. She came down stairs with more pictures of him. Sasuke ran back to Hinata's car and grabbed the big bag of alcohol. He took out a bottle of vodka and poured it all over Naruto's belongings.

Hinata went back inside. Sasuke pushed everything together into a tight circle, "I think we're going to need more rocks."

"No time," Hinata exclaimed as she dumped a ton of ramen packages in the circle.

Hinata took a strong sip from the bottle of vodka and threw it into the pile, "Do you have a match?"

Sasuke took out a lighter and set on of the pictures on top on fire. Naruto's belongings quickly lit up like Christmas lights. The fire escalated quickly.

The fire became too much and Sasuke covered Hinata with his torso, "I think we really need more rocks."

Hinata peeked at the engulfing fire, "Oh my!"

Hinata and Sasuke ran back inside. They both were laughing as they grabbed pots and pans and filled them with water. They kept running in and out. They would throw water on it but the water would be little help.

As Sasuke was running to throw water on the fire, he felt drenched. Hinata had taken the hose and sprayed Sasuke. She calmed the fire down and then focused on just hitting Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to dodge the hose with little prevalence. He ran left, right, and zig zag, "The fire is over there! It's over there! Now you're just doing it on purpose."

"You're gonna get it," Sasuke ran up to her despite the water hitting him.

He picked her up and put her over his shoulder. He spun her around with the hose still in her hand.

"Put me down, Sasuke!"

"Sorry, I can't hear you. There's too much water in my ears!"

"I wonder how that happened," Hinata stiffled out through her laughter.

"You know damn right how that happened," Sasuke screamed back.

He gently took the hose from her and let her down. He sprayed her down with no mercy. Hinata jumped as the water ran down on her, "That's so cold! Stop!"

"Doesn't it feel so good, does it?"

"Uncle! White flag! Mercy! Truce!"

Sasuke shook his head as she continued to plead for a drought. Hinata ran up to him and began tickling him. He dropped the hose and tickled her back. Hinata slipped back and he attempted to catch her. He went down with her.

Sasuke landed right on top of her. He was in the middle of her legs. Sasuke just stared into Hinata's eyes. Hinata just stared at his lips with a slight blush on her cheeks. Their breath intermixed. Sasuke leaned down and their foreheads touched. Their wet clothes didn't help the situation either.

"I win," Sasuke proclaimed as he stood up so he wouldn't do something bad.

As he stood up, his manliness rubbed against Hinata's sweet spot. A slight moan escaped her lips. Gosh, he was so attractive. His little friend wasn't so little. The water dripping down his neck and hair just added to his attractiveness rate.

Hinata needed to do something in order to stop these bad thoughts. She was still married to Naruto and therefore loyal to him. She grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran with him to the car, "Next thing on the list for tonight."

She unlocked the car and sat in the drivers' seat. A wet Sasuke opened her door, "You're not driving. You were drinking."

Hinata laughed and shook her head, "I took like a sip."

"You took a gulp. I'm driving."

"Well, I'm not moving."

"If you don't move out of the seat, I will kiss the shit out of you."

Hinata gulped and stood her ground, "I'm not moving."

"I'm gonna kiss you if you don't move."

"Then you better kiss me cause I'm not moving," Hinata's mouth was speaking without her brain's permission.

A poker faced Sasuke moved closer to Hinata. He licked his lips and stopped within an inch of her face. Hinata gulped and closed her eyes. Sasuke turned off the car and pulled out the car keys.

"You won't be moving anywhere without these keys!"

A slightly disappointed but grateful Hinata sighed, "Sasuke two. Me one."

"Don't bother keeping track of the score, Hinata. I will always win."

Hinata slid into the passenger seat and mimicked Sasuke. Sasuke began driving to the Konoha bridge. He drove past it and to the dock. He turned off the car and got out with Hinata in tow. He went to her door and opened it for her. He gently took her hand and guided her to the edge of the dimly lit dock.

"What are we doing here? Isn't it past opening hours?"

Sasuke let out a loud yell and Hinata jumped back. Hinata gulped and looked up at the tall man. Hinata followed his lead and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"My wife is pregnant and it's not mine!"

Hinata put her hands around her mouth and screamed again, "My husband made me get an abortion when we were dating cause he wasn't ready to have a baby. He now has a child on the way that isn't mine!"

Sasuke's eyes widened but he didn't ask any questions. She just needed some alcohol and someone to listen. He could tell that she was genuinely broken hearted. It made him feel kind of bad because he wasn't as broken hearted as she was. He was more mad than anything.

"I fell in love with an orange jumpsuit wearing ramen addict! He was more loyal to his ramen than me!"

Sasuke burst out laughing as Hinata poured her heart out into the body of water.

"I knew he was cheating and I still stayed! I gave up everything so I could be with him. He gave up on me without even thinking twice. I'm so, so, so stupid!"

Tears began to roll down her face, "I hate you, Naruto! I hate you! I hate every memory I have of you! I hate the color orange! I hate the smell of ramen! I hate those dumb little whiskers that you draw on!"

Sasuke pat her head in condolence, "That's it. Let it all out. Let it go. You'll feel better."

Hinata took a deep breath in, "I dedicated my life to that asshole and I still wasn't good enough! Am I ever going to be good enough for anyone?"

"I'm so glad that you didn't choose me!"

Sasuke knitted his eyebrows together, "I know you worship him and whatnot...but you're not measured by Naruto's thoughts of you."

Hinata nodded and pretended like she heard what Sasuke was saying, "I'm sorry Sasuke! But I am so glad Naruto chose Sakura! I chose me, Naruto. You never loved me but I love me! And that's all the love I need."

Hinata huffed for air. Sasuke clapped for her, "I'm impressed. You should write a book."

Hinata smiled at him, "I'll call it death to ramen."

"I'll be the first to buy it."

"I'll even dedicate it to you, Sasuke."

"I'm flattered. I expect an autographed copy."

It was then. He looked into her sad eyes and it tugged at his heart strings. He brushed back a piece of hair that was on her rosy cheek. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to stop looking at her. There he was staring at the most beautiful sight in Konoha. The shining moon reflecting off the calm waves didn't even compare to this stranger's beauty.

She gave him half a smile, "Is there anything else you want to say to this cruel world, Sasuke?"

He licked his lips and looked away, "Not really. Maybe these unfortunate circumstances won't turn out to be so unfortunate. Everything happens for a reason, right?"

Hinata hesitated for several seconds before shrugging, "I can count the number of real orgasms you gave me on two hands!"

Sasuke burst out laughing and shook his head, "Oh, god. Keep going please. I haven't had this much fun with Sakura in well...I haven't had this much fun with her ever. You're not so bad, Hinata."

Sasuke's smile spread to Hinata, "Same goes for you, Uchiha."

A strong flashlight passed over them, "Who's over there? You're trespassing!"

Sasuke realized he never let go of Hinata's hand. He squeezed tighter and began running with her. They ran past the patrolling officer and into Hinata's car. Sasuke turned on Hinata's car and was out of there before the cop could even register what had happened. Hinata was a swarm of wild giggles in the passenger seat. She stared at the rear view mirror but the police officer didn't pursue a chase.

Hinata bit her lower lip to stop her laughter, "You're full of surprises, Sasuke. Please don't ever change. You're good company."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at her, "I don't usually get that reaction from people."

"I'm not surprised."

He threw her 'that' look.

Hinata lightly slapped his shoulder, "I'm joking! Sort of."

"Ow, my shoulder. I can't drive without my shoulder. Oh no," Sasuke blandly inquired as he purposely swerved the car on the empty road.

Hinata made a loud sound that was a mix between screaming and laughing. She quickly put on her seat belt and held onto her seat for her dear life, "I'm too young to die, Sasuke. I want to give Naruto my middle finger before I see God."

Sasuke shook his head and smiled at himself, "What do you want to do next?"

Hinata started a fake count with her fingers, "Let's see. We set every single one of my future ex-husband's orange jumpsuits on fire. We screamed at this cruel and unforgiving world. We almost got arrested for trespassing. We almost just died do have a lovely amount of alcohol that we have yet to put to good use. Oh! Let's go for ice cream. Ice cream is the secret to healing broken hearts."

Sasuke quickly drifted the car to go towards the Akimichi's ice cream shop, "If that's so, I'll get you all the ice cream that you can eat. I'd give anything to get rid of that sad look in those eyes."

Hinata blushed and attempted to change the subject, "You drive so recklessly. I knew that I should have driven."

Sasuke scoffed, "Oh, please. I saw you wrapped up in that bottle of vodka when you were throwing down Naruto's things."

Hinata feigned innocence, "I might have taken a sip or two. So what?"

"Nothing. You took a couple gulps. You're probably drunk."

Hinata laughed and shook her head, "I wish I was drunk. Trust me, I'm good."

Sasuke stole a glance at Hinata, "I like your smile."

"I like your face."

"Remember when we met a couple hours ago and you weren't talking? I liked that," Sasuke teased her.

"You're so mean,"A snort escaped between Hinata's laugh.

Sasuke began to laugh along with her, "What was that just now? You just made a noise that was not human like."

Sasuke pulled up to the ice cream shop and turned off the car. He went around the car and opened the door for Hinata. They went inside and got in line. Hinata smiled at the guy behind the counter.

The heavier man with marks on his face looked surprise to see Hinata, "Hinata! It's so nice of you to stop by. Where's Naruto?"

Hinata awkwardly smiled, "That's kind of a funny story."

It really wasn't though.

"Well, you know I'm always down for a quick laugh," Choji unknowingly persisted.

Hinata gulped. It was too soon for her to start telling people what happened with her ruined marriage. She was still confused and wouldn't even know how to start. A ball of anxiety began to form in her throat. Sasuke had a feeling that some tears would be coming on. He didn't want to meddle with her business but he debating on whether to step in or not. Her legs began shaking in the awkward silence.

"I-um...Naruto is not with us anymore."

Choji gasped violently, "He died?!"

"Technically, yes and no," Sasuke quickly threw his left hand around her and covered her eyes

."Hi, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't care much for your name. I need two big cones of the best ice cream you have in stock for heartbreaks. I'm talking whip cream and sprinkles. Use chocolate covered cones if you have them. Just make something that would give someone with diabetes heart problems, understood? "

Hinata's sniffles did not go unnoticed by Sasuke, "Can I get an extra one?"

"Make it three and make it fast."

Choji just shrugged and went on about to get their ice cream ready. Sasuke could feel his heart drop for the very first time tonight. It wasn't due to Sakura's infidelity being revealed in the worst eyes. His heart clenched as his fingers collected Hinata's waterworks.

"Don't be rude to him. He didn't do anything wrong," Hinata mumbled as she didn't attempt to take his hands off her eyes.

"He was about to make you cry. You thought I was just going to stand back and let that happen?"

Choji handed him one of the ice cream cones. Sasuke handed it to Hinata as she attempted to grab it without prying Sasuke's hands off of her.

"Why do you care? You barely know me."

"That may be true but I want to know you," he whispered in her ear.

She stayed shut. She was glad Sasuke's big hand was covering her face. Not only was he preventing her tears from spilling but he was hiding her deep blush as well. Choji handed Sasuke the second ice cream. Sasuke helped Hinata grab it. Sasuke took out two generous bills and laid them on the counter. Choji handed him the the third cone and then eye balled the money that Sasuke put on the counter.

"Keep the change."

Choji put the money for the icecream in the register and the rest in his pocket, "Will do, sir."

"Bye, Choji. Have a good night," Hinata inquired with a fake smile.

"You have a good night too. Hey, is Naruto going to be okay? What happened exactly?"

Sasuke spoke before Hinata could even muster a response, "Hinata's an amazing person that deserves better than orange jump suits and speedos that reek of ramen. So if you'll excuse me and the lovely Hinata, we've got some divorce documents that need to be looked over. Good bye."

Hinata gasped and Choji stood there with a dumb founded look in his face. Sasuke guided Hinata to the entrance of the door.

"So you're not with Naruto anymore?"

"I said good-bye," Sasuke gave him one last death glare before escorting Hinata to the car.

He finally took his hands off of Hinata's gray eyes. Her eyes looked a little puffy and red but she had a smile on her face, "Thanks for that."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Don't smile at me if it's a fake smile."

"It's not," she argued with the cutest pout on her lips.

Sasuke opened the door for her and she slid in after she thanked him. Sasuke got in the driver's seat but didn't turn on the car. Hinata wiped away any tears that were left on her face with the back of her hand.

"Thank you for the ice cream."

"No problem. Someone once told me that it's supposed to be the best medicine for broken hearts. You better eat both of those."

Hinata innocently shook her head, "I'm actually only going to eat one."

"One? I thought you wanted two."

"I did! I do."

"Then what's the other one for?"

Sasuke didn't think he liked the mischievous smile that was forming on her flawless face, "For this."

She took one of the ice cream cones and shoved it in his face. The ice cream cone dropped on his lap with the rest of its remaining contents. Hinata was dying of laughter in her seat. Sasuke leaned over to her and it took every ounce of his willpower to not kiss her. He pulled back the back of her shirt and threw his ice cream in there. Hinata instantly shivered. Hinata then pulled back his shirt and dropped the last remaining ice cream cone in his shirt. She did not miss the glimpse of his perfectly sculpted torso.

Sasuke wiped off some of the ice cream on his face and rubbed it all over Hinata's face and hair, "You're a brat, you know that?"

Hinata took out the cone from the bottom of her shirt and smiled at him, "That was definitely worth it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her despite the smile plastered on his face, "Whatever. Do you want to go in for more ice cream?"

Hinata just shook her head,"No. Laughing with you was way better than the heartbreak medicine from the ice cream."

"I'm glad. Your smile suits you, brat," he inquired before he began the silent drive home.

"Can we take a joy ride with the radio blasting for a while?"

Sasuke turned up the radio and sped up, "Sure thing, princess."

Hinata poured her tears out for an hour. Sasuke didn't want to interrupt her. She didn't need comforting words or a false sense of hope for her and Naruto. She just needed to dry out those eyes. It was only day one of heartbreak. He didn't think anything he could say would cease her tease. When her tears finally came to an end, he began driving to his house.

Sasuke pulled up to his house. He ruffled Hinata's hair and silently shook his head at her, "Have a good night, Hinata."

She quickly took a firm hold of his arm, "You're going home? It's still early."

Sasuke looked at his expensive gold watch, "Early? It's the middle of the night."

"But..but.."

Sasuke knitted his eyebrows together, "But what?"

"That means I have to drive home. I'm drunk, remember? You even said that I was drunk. You're going to let a drunk woman drive herself home? What is your mother's number? I'm going to give her a call about her son's manners."

Sasuke let out a small laugh, "Earlier, you said you weren't drunk. Besides, you have had enough time to sober up."

"Nope. I'm still very drunk. Everything is moving and I'm dizzy. I can't even see the steering wheel."

"Hinata. Come on," he sternly said.

"Okay. I'm going to let your arm go. You can go inside your house but you have to come back. Get all your stuff for a sleepover."

Sasuke gulped, "You want a grown stranger to have a sleepover with you?"

"You're not a stranger. Your name is Sasuke Uchiha and you're a lawyer. See? Besides, the house is really lonely without Naruto's loudness."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his arm free, "Stop mentioning that trashcan's name. He doesn't need to be mentioned unless you're cursing him out."

"Are you going to come with me?"

"You're lucky I can't say no to you, brat."

Hinata smiled at him from ear to ear. She practically pushed him out of her car, "Hurry up, Mister Uchiha. Let's go rent some movies and get some snacks."

Sasuke licked his lips and went inside his house. He came back in the car with a big black duffelbag. He opened the backseat and threw his bag in. He glanced at Hinata who had the biggest smile on her face.

"You're so weird."

"Nope, I'm just drunk," she playfully winked at him.

He shook his head, "At this point, I honestly can't even tell if you are or not."

Sasuke drove back to the market and bought every snack Hinata pointed to. Hinata grabbed a couple of dvd's from the rent box. She had only picked movies with action, comedy or suspense. Sasuke insisted on paying for everything. He drove back to Hinata's house. Hinata lead him inside and upstairs. There was nothing of Naruto that she missed in the fire. Hinata showed him where the bathroom was and then she lead him to her bedroom.

He gulped and hesitated before going in, "Can't we have the sleepover in the livingroom?"

She threw him a puzzled look, "I have a huge projector screen in my bedroom. It's perfect for a lazy movie night. You don't have to overthink it."

Sasuke gulped, "You are still aware that I'm a grown man that you hardly know, right?"

Hinata smiled at him, "I'm fully aware. You can go take a shower. I'm sticky from the ice cream incident. I'll take a shower in my bathroom here. Everything will be set when you come back."

Sasuke picked up his bag and threw one of Hinata's pillows at her. She attempted to catch it but failed miserably. Hinata attempted to pull down the projector screen. That was always Naruto's job. She jumped a couple of times with no success. She opened her laptop and slipped in a comedy dvd. She set it up with the projector on her television stand.

Hinata grabbed a loose nightgown from her drawer. She ran in the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She took a quick shower and came back in the room. Sasuke was sitting at the end of the bed. He was wearing a white v-neck with grey sweatpants. Hinata flashed him her pearly whites. Sasuke couldn't help but look over Hinata's voluptuous body.

"Feel free to make yourself comfortable."

"If you say so."

Sasuke laid down vertically on her bed. He took out a couple of snacks from the bags on the bedside table. He began munching on some chips. Hinata went to the projector and bent down to turn it on. Sasuke gulped as her short nightgown was riding up. Sasuke took Hinata's pillow and pressed it against his face.

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

"I'm great," came a muffled noise from under the pillow.

"Okay. Well, can you help me pull down the projector screen?"

Sasuke inwardly groaned as he stood up. He walked over to her without peeling his eyes off her bottom. Sasuke slapped his cheeks several times. He stood next to her as she continued to jump to grab the projector screen. Hinata bouncing plus her large mounds equaled to a flushing Sasuke. Sasuke put a hand on her shoulders in order for her to stop. He rolled his eyes and pulled down the screen with his other hand.

"It's not that hard."

"That's not what he said. Joking," Hinata laughed and waved her hands in the air in dismissal.

A blush crossed his face for a mere second, "You're not as innocent as you look, Hinata."

Hinata feigned a fake gasp, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm an angel."

"Even the devil was once an angel."

"Touche."

Sasuke flicked her forehead. He walked back to the bed and attained his early position. Hinata turned off the lights and clicked the play button on her laptop. She jumped onto the opposite side of her bed. Sasuke was on top of the covers while she was under. She dug her hand in Sasuke's bag of chips. He passed her an unopened bottle of liquor. He took one for himself and they had a little toast straight from the bottle. They switched bottles and took another swig.

Hinata took both bottles and put them on her bedside table. He took it upon himself to pass over a couple snacks to Hinata.

"What's this movie about?"

"It's called 'Sharingan'. I think it's about a guy who hunts down his brother. His brother killed his own family and joined a gang. Why are you on top of the blankets?"

"To at least set up a fence between us."

"Why? Do I smell bad?"

"Far from it. It's just that I'm a man and you're a woman. I don't want to do anything you wouldn't like. We wouldn't want anything to happen."

"Speak for yourself," Hinata mumbled.

Sasuke brought his eyebrows together in confusion, "What was that?"

"I said you wouldn't do anything that I wouldn't like."

"How do you know that?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but it's because you like my smile."

"Maybe."

"Maybe," she mocked him in a high pitched voice.

Sasuke nodded and began to pay attention to the movie. Halfway through the movie, he couldn't help but notice Hinata was staring at him. Sasuke cleared his throat and turned his head towards her.

"The movie's that way," he whispered.

"This is better than the movie," Hinata mumbled as she bit her lower lip.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me."

"And what if I was?"

"Stop joking around. It's not funny."

Hinata was quick to jump from under the sheets. She quickly straddled his waist. Her hands slid underneath his shirt and traveled up and down.

"I'm not playing around. I want you and I want you right now."

Sasuke tried to stay as nonchalant as possible. He tried to stay calm and collected but it was hard with this goddess on top of him. (Pun intended.) Sasuke grabbed her much smaller hands in his, "You don't want me. You want revenge against Naruto."

"I want both," she whispered with watery eyes.

Sasuke gulped.

Fuck it.

He let go of her hands. He put his hands on either sides of her face and brought her lips to his. His hands slid down her soft neck as he continued kissing her. She took a hold of his shirt and pulled it up. Their lips split for a second and it was already too much time apart. Sasuke crashed his lips against hers once again. Sasuke's shirt dropped out of Hinata's hands. She dug his hands into his hair as she nipped and licked at his lips.

Sasuke had to take a breather and pulled away. He took this chance to flip them over so Sasuke was on top. He kissed her hard. He slowly began to make his move down. He sucked at her neck here and there. He bit her ear and took a good look at her. The red faced goddess was breathing heavily.

"You have no idea how beautiful I think you are."

Hinata shook her head and reconnected their lips in need. He took off the loose straps of her nightgown and pulled it down. Sasuke began giving her a trail of kisses further down her body. His hands ran alongside the curves of her body. He took a breast in his hand and massaged it softly. He took the other and put it in his mouth. He could feel his sweatpants get progressively tighter.

He reached down between her thighs. He grabbed both of her thighs and spread them apart. He began leaving kisses on her inner thighs. He dove straight for her sweet spot. Hinata gasped as he planted a kiss in her center.

A blushing Hinata immediately stood up, "You don't have to do that. Naruto didn't ever really..."

Sasuke ripped off her lace underwear, "The difference is that I'm not Naruto's dumb ass. I will never be Naruto."

"I just don't want you doing anything out of pity. If you're trying to prove that I'm desirable, it won't work like this."

Sasuke intensely looked into her eyes, "I haven't done a single thing tonight out of fucking pity. Just because Naruto's an idiot and didn't appreciate you doesn't mean every guy's going to be like that."

He dove back down again. He was teasing her with little licks. He then let his licks build up intensity. He licked her clit slowly but steady. He sped up along with Hinata's moans. He spelled the alphabet with his tongue on her. Sasuke increased the pressure of his tongue. He took one hand off her thigh and plunged one finger into her wetness. Hinata grabbed the bedsheets as if her life depended on it. She was bucking her hips forward in ecstasy.

"Sasuke! Oh my god. I need more," she moaned.

Sasuke dove two more fingers into her and just stared at her. She was whimpering his name over and over again.

He took his fingers out and continued giving her oral. He swerved his tongue circular and up and down. He put one finger down and did both. Hinata squirmed in place until she fully sat up and he stopped doing what he was doing.

A disheveled Hinata collected herself, "Wait. Wait. Did you used to do that to Sakura?"

Sasuke quirked his eyebrow at her, "Yeah. And?"

Hinata gasped, "You did that magic and she still cheated?! She's a bigger idiot than Naruto. Okay, you can continue."

Sasuke broke into a smile and shook his head. He went back to what he was doing. Hinata gripped his hair as he bobbed up and down. She came soon after. Hinata laid there defeated. Sasuke met her at her lips. He kissed the out of breath beauty. Their curious hands roamed each other's bodies. Sasuke licked and sucked at her neck. He knew he left her a couple of marks that he would see in the morning.

Sasuke grinded his staff onto her wet spot. Hinata moaned loudly at the contact. She covered her mouth with her delicate hands.

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to be so loud."

"Don't be sorry. That was music to my ears," he peeled off her hands off her mouth, "There's no need to be embarrassed."

Hinata lost her hands in his hair as he hiked up her nightgown higher. Hinata reached into the bedside table drawer. She passed him a square foil. He ripped it with teeth. He slipped the condom onto his manhood to no avail.

"Uh, Hinata...there's a problem."

"What?"

"This won't go past my head."

Hinata burst out laughing. She continued to roll in the bed laughing hysterically, "That's the highlight of my day."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her despite the smirk on his face. He stood up and scrimmaged in his duffelbag for his wallet. He took out a condom and opened it with his teeth. He waited until Hinata was done laughing away.

"Are you done?"

Hinata wiped away the tears on her cheeks, "That's hilarious. Why couldn't I have met you before Naruto?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that one man's trash is one man's treasure."

He jumped back on top of her. He kissed her between her laughter and soon enough, he was laughing too. He slid on the condom and continued to kiss her.

"Are you sure you want this? We can back out right now and I won't tell a soul what happened. I will fully respect your decision if you don't-"

"Just be quiet and kiss me, Uchiha. You're torturing me."

"You're such a spoiled brat," he said before joining their lips again.

He spread her thighs apart once again. He slowly eased into her. He gave her time to adjust. Sasuke didn't even start his movements and she was already quivering. Sasuke slowly began to ride into her tight spot. He ravished her neck continuously. He was cursing under his breath.

"Sasuke. You feel so good," Hinata's voice broke with moans.

He thrust in her repeatedly. He increased his speed as he searched for her g-spot. His teeth grazed her collarbone. Sasuke took a pink nipple in his mouth and sucked on it tenderly. He switched to the other one and gave it equal attention. Hinata was practically screaming his name by then. At one point or another, Sasuke had ripped off Hinata's nightgown in a lustful blur.

"Ahh," Hinata moaned as she scratched down his toned back.

Sasuke hit a certain spot deep inside Hinata. Hinata tightened around his member before coming. Sasuke rode out a few sloppy waves before coming himself. He kissed her one more time before slipping out of her tight body. He took off the soiled condom and went inside her bathroom. When he came out, Hinata couldn't wipe off the smile off her face. He rolled his eyes at her giddiness so he could hide his own giddiness.

He threw the condom away in the bathroom and washed his hands. Sasuke pulled on his grey sweatpants. He took out his toothbrush and went inside the bathroom again. He came back to find Hinata slipping into his shirt.

"Sasuke, is it okay if I wear your shirt?"

Sasuke scoffed in fake annoyance, "There's no point in asking me if you're already wearing it."

Hinata shrugged as he slipped into bed with her, "Good point. You ripped up what I was wearing so I think you owed me."

"Whatever, brat."

Sasuke moved a couple of strands out of her face. He kissed her forehead, her nose, her eyelids, and her cheeks. Hinata pouted in discontent. She pointed to her lips persistently. Sasuke grabbed her cheeks and kissed her.

Hinata laid her head on his bare chest. Sasuke wrapped his tan arms around her curvy figure. Hinata let out a long sigh, "Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"I knew Naruto was cheating on me. He always smelled like Japanese cherry blossoms. I think that was her favorite perfume. I found a couple of pink hairs on my pillow case. He never spent Valentine's day with me."

Sasuke clicked his tongue, "I thought she had to work every Valentine's Day. I would waste the whole day spreading rose petals all over the house and lighting up candles for her. It was all for nothing."

"Naruto would have the audacity to come home to me smelling like another woman. I would want sex and he'd always tell me he was too tired. He made me feel ugly and like I wasn't worth his time. It sucks."

Sasuke forced her to look at him,"Stop belittling yourself. You are so fucking flawless. If I met you first, I would've married you in a heartbeat. Hinata, you're beyond perfection. I wish you could see what I see. You're intelligent and goofy all at the same time. Truth is, if the roles were reversed and I was the cheater, I would've cheated on Sakura with you. I say that with no regrets whatsoever."

Hinata laughed and shook her head, "Sorry."

"I probably sound like a creep because I just can't shut up about you. It's infuriating that you've never looked heard yourself talk or looked in a mirror."

Hinata kissed him for that, "I can't help it. I just feel so stupid."

"You and I both, Hinata."

Hinata bit her lower lip, "I'm glad things didn't work out between Naruto and I. I'm actually really glad."

"And why is that?"

"Because I got to meet you," Hinata inquired before she snuggled closer to Sasuke.

He rubbed her back until she fell sound asleep. Sasuke gave her a one sided kiss before falling asleep.

The next morning, the sunshine sneaking into the room had woken up Hinata first. Hinata realized there were arms around her and looked at the sleeping figure next to her, "Nar-?"

Everything that happened last night came flooding back. Hinata smiled at the stoic man sleeping next to her. She ruffled his hair and planted a kiss on his cheek, "Sasuke. Wake up."

Sasuke tightened his eyes before opening one eye. He soon closed it again. He brought Hinata closer to his body, "Ten more minutes and then we can go round two."

Hinata quickly blushed, "I'm going to make you breakfast in bed. What do you want?"

"I want you under me for breakfast. And for lunch. And brunch. And for dinner, I want you on top of me," he boldly said as he nuzzled closer into her neck.

Hinata blushed and was about to say something when a ringtone went off.

Sasuke shook his head in annoyance, "My phone has been going off all morning."

"You haven't picked it up? You're a lawyer. It could be one of your clients."

"It's Sunday. I don't work weekends."

"It could be important."

Sasuke caught her lips with his, "If it's bothering you that much then you can pick it up. Say you're my secretary if anything."

Hinata kissed him one more time before getting up. She followed the sound of his ringtone to his bag. She opened it and found his phone. The ringtone stopped and on the screen appeared 'Thirteen missed calls'. Hinata brought his phone to bed with her. Sasuke instantly wrapped his arms and legs around Hinata.

"They called thirteen times. I think it is important."

"If it's that important, they'll call again."

Speak of the devil and he appears.

The phone began ringing again. Sasuke purposely kissed her neck and arm repeatedly. Hinata cleared her throat before she answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello? Did I accidentally call Hinata?"

Hinata blushed, "No, you called Sasuke."

"Oh," Shizune stayed silent for a few seconds, "Oh. Oh. Okay. If you see him, can you give him a message for me?"

Hinata's heart dropped, "Of course."

"Please tell him that Sakura's awake. She refuses to take any tests or medication without Sasuke here. His wife is having a hysterical fit. If he could come to the hospital as soon as possible, that'll be great."

"Thank you, Shizune," Hinata shakily said before hanging up.

She had forgotten he had a wife.

Hinata took a long pause to recollect herself. Sasuke put his hand under Hinata's chin and made her look at him. He looked into those beautiful orbs.

"You have those sad eyes again. Are you okay?"

"This is a lot more awkward than I imagined," Hinata licked her lips as similar words came out of her mouth when she first met him.

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

"It was from Shizune. She said Sakura's awake and she really needs you."

"Shit," Sasuke gulped and closed his eyes like the words stung, "I wish you didn't pick up the phone."

Hinata took a deep breath, "Me too."


End file.
